


I Like Loving You

by NyxLadyoftheNight



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxLadyoftheNight/pseuds/NyxLadyoftheNight
Summary: That sometimes, when you love, getting to be loved back is not guaranteed. You love anyway.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 25





	I Like Loving You

“I want to hear the story of your princess.” Wrez Nicolai Earp-Hardy looked at me with his hazel green eyes that were the exact color of his mother’s. He was atop my kitchen counter; his short feet dangling restlessly. He still had a hint of chocolate frosting on his cheek; an evidence of our icing fight a while ago. I scrunched my nose and wiped his bubbly cheek with a napkin making sure there weren’t any more chocolate covering his face. His mom, having had to work, left him to my care seeing that it was my day off at station, would have my head if I returned him filthy or wounded for that matter. But I guess Wrezzy Boy was on a sugar rush already as I considered his smiling façade aimed at me.

“I don’t know what you mean, kiddo.” I turned towards the faucet to was my hands. “Well, you have told me all the fairy tale books that you have on your library shelf already. I wanna know a new one.” I chuckled, drying my hands with a towel and facing the child again. His hands were outstretched to me and he was pouting so I gathered him in my arms and he rested his head on my shoulder. This comforted both of us. 

“Well, we could repeat the ones I have told you about. You seemed to have liked Aladdin and Princess Jasmine more than the others.” I retorted. He raised his head at me before he moved his head from side to side. 

“No! I wanna hear your story. You once told me that you were a princess who loves a princess and that it’s okay. Then you said I’m a prince as well, and I could love a prince or princess or whoever I want, too. So, I need to know about your princess.” I looked at him fondly. Even at eight years old, he’s more understanding and genuine than anyone I’ve ever met. “Do you really, really want to know, huh? Aladdin’s not too good for you, anymore? Maybe it’s time to introduce you to Harry Potter, then.” this might be a delaying tactic but I wasn’t sure I’m ready to tell him yet. It always seemed to be my secret hidden too deep and too far yet consuming at the same time.

“Because if you had a princess, that means I will have one, too. You’re my idol, remember?” I smiled at him indulgently before slowly nodding my head. I steered us towards the couch and positioned him beside me. He sat up and looked at me expectantly.   
“Alright. I’ll only tell you this once, so you have to listen very carefully. You understand?” He nodded his head vigorously and looked at me expectantly. Damn those eyes.   
“Once upon a time…”  
*

It was a hot Summer day when I decided to bike around our subdivision. It’s becoming a hobby, a little reprieve from staying at a house that never quite felt like home. Dad’s going to be home late again. I pedaled slowly as I was nearing our garage, parched and ready to drink any liquid on sight. I parked my bike and I was on my way inside when I saw a U-Haul truck parked at the once empty house across from ours. I stared curiously as a family of three got out of the vehicle. The older ones, who I assumed were the parents hurriedly gone inside, each carrying boxes. I guess they couldn’t stand the heat like I did. I looked at the remaining member of the family moving to the formerly abandoned hose. She had brown and was about a head shorter than me. She wore a yellow sundress with white shoes which makes her all sorts of adorable to me. She turned her head towards my directions and saw me curiously staring at her she offered a small smile and waved. I felt my heart beating in my chest, my hands were getting sweaty and I doubt if it’s still because of the weather.

She was holding a box as well albeit smaller than her parents but still required an effort for her to carry. Just then, the box tumbled out of her grasps and her belongings stumbled out. She let out an exasperated, “Oh, no!” before my feet decided to have a mind of their own and hurriedly went towards her. I crouched down and picked a seemingly old doll and handed it to her. She gratefully took it and we started putting her things in the box again.

“Thanks for picking Tina up. I wouldn’t know what to do if she gets upsets with me.” I looked up and saw that winning smile up close. I schooled my expression quizzically. She held up her doll. “This is Tina, my doll.” She beamed at me and I can’t help but grin. “It is nice to meet you, Tina. I’m Nicole.” I extended my hand towards the doll and pretended to shake it. “She said it was nice to meet you, too.”   
We looked at each other and smiled. 

“I’m Waverly, by the way. Waverly Earp.”   
I wiped my hands on my shorts and shook her hand this time.  
“You have a very pretty name.” I blurted out.

“Yeah? Just like you, then.”

Because my twelve-year old self, did not know what to respond to that, I volunteered instead to help her carry the box to her new house. She told me that they had moved from France to Canada because his father started a business here. I told her I lived across the street and that my father was a real estate agent. When we entered the house, I saw her parents busying themselves with their things. Her father resembles the same smile she has. Her mother, who I perceived she got her hair and eyes from, was very accommodating and even invited me for a snack. I politely declined saying that my Dad would be home soon. I know I was kinda lying but they looked so at home with each other that I didn’t want to disturb them. So, I thanked them and said my goodbye. As I was exiting their front door, I glanced back only to see Waverly waving frantically at me.

“It was very nice to meet you, Nicole! I’ll see you soon.”

I was on my bed, trying to solve a Rubik’s cube, when I heard my father’s car pulling up in the driveway. Not long after, I heard the front door unlocked and a burst of giggling erupted from the people that entered. I rose up from my bed, slowly opening my door.

“Ssh! You have to be quiet, Alicia. Nicole’s probably sleeping.” I heard my Dad too loud voice reprimand the girl he was with. I closed my door slowly. When I heard my Dad’s door closed, I grabbed my blue hoodie from a chair and climbed down my window. He won’t notice I’m gone. The house never felt like a home for a long time. Both my Dad and I knew that.  
*

I went to the park that night, sitting on the swing and hugging myself because of the cold. I was still holding my Rubik’s cube and continued playing amidst the dim light illuminating from the lamp post. To be honest, I like the colors disarranged more than solving it. It was a nice distraction until I heard shuffling from the bush behind me. I stood up quickly tightening my grip to the toy I was holding, prepared to throw it to whatever creature was behind that bush.

“Who’s there?!” I shouted, panicked.  
I heard an amused chuckle and a hazel-eyed with all too winning smile immersed from the bushes. “You’re seriously throwing a Rubik’s cube at me?” She giggled at me and I can’t help feeling nervous all of a sudden.

“I, I was just-“, as I was trying to form a coherent words in my brain, I felt her touched my hand and led back to the swing.

“Come sit.”

She swung herself gently; still having that amused look on her face. I looked at her helplessly and laughed, despite myself. “What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same question.” She replied slyly. “I asked you first.” I fired back and she put her hand inside her coat pocket. If only I could warm them.

“I was just exploring around. I tumbled upon this park and saw you and I thought it was nice to say hello. But you were kind of in deep thought so I hid beneath the bushes. I was planning on scaring you, though.” She laughed again; then we were silent for a moment. Swinging, moving gently back and forth.  
“My dad has a… lady friend at our house, again. I didn’t want to intrude.” I answered honestly.  
“Oh, I see. But, if you don’t mind me asking, where’s your Mom?" she asked again, brows furrowing yet I find her still so, so cute. I shook my head.  
“My mom died when I was seven. Breast cancer. It’s just me and my dad now.” I answered in a small voice, I didn’t know if she even heard.  
She stopped swinging and I followed suit. I felt her dainty hand tried to enveloped mine.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. That was insensitive of me.” She apologized profusely and I felt my eyes welling with tears reserved for my Mother and hers alone.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. I’m getting used to it.”  
Her gripped tightened, it felt more reassuring than constricting.  
And just like that, I found myself opening up to her. “My father was really devastated. We both were. But he spent more time with Mom than I did, so I guess he felt the loss more. He started getting drunk every night. He started having different women in the house. One time, he was so drunk he can’t even go to his room. I helped him and he looked at me with these weary eyes, and whispered, “I wish I was the one who died, Caroline.”   
I sniffed, my tears free falling. I remembered that day so clearly. “I wish I’m not the one looking at Nicole’s eyes and being reminded that I had lost the person that meant the world to me. Oh, Nicole, what am I going to do with her?”

I was crying and heaving my chest and Waverly was still there, wiping my tears away and shedding hers to sympathize. I had no clue why I was able to bare myself to her, practically a stranger I met that afternoon, but she was different. And different was good.  
“Let it all out. Nicole. I’m here for you.”

*

That was the first time we shared a moment together. A moment which is the first of many, which drew as closer. We became best friends afterwards. We were inseparable. I was there for her when was devastated over her parents’ fight, scared that they were separating. I hold her in my arms as she fell asleep. “Let it all out, Waves. I’m here for you.”

She was there when I injured myself in a basketball game, holding my hand as my left leg was being bandaged. “Oh, Nicky. I’m here.”  
She was there when I realized I might not be into boys at all. She smiled so widely and nodded her head. “That explains it. You’re always looking at Ms. Liza during class with those heart eyes of yours. Always volunteering to erase the board and whatnots.” I rolled my eyes at her and breathe a sigh of relief.   
“Shut up.” She raised her hands up in mock surrender; at that moment, her demeanor turned serious. “I’m proud of you.”   
I was there, clapping my hands ferociously, when she nailed her part for Eponine on a school play. And afterwards, when everyone was congratulating her and I was there with a congratulatory bouquet of red roses in my hand that I knew.  
Those fond moments of being each other’s friends and shoulders to lean and hands to hold that I realized, full-forced that I was crushing on my best friend. That I was liking my best friend. I shouldn’t, right? The realization was scary to me.

Her playful nudges started making me feel uncomfortable. Her piercing hazel eyes made me fall harder even more. But she was always more than her physical appearance. I also loved liking her compassion and sympathy, her love and determination, her quirks and weirdness.  
It was one lazy afternoon. Were at their backyard doing our assignment when she caught my attention by slapping my pen out of my hand. I looked at her murderously… with love, with like.  
“So, when are you going to ask Brittany out?” She said it so teasingly that I rolled my eyes at her. “I told you. We’re just friends.” I picked up my pen and returned my attention to my almost finished Physics assignment. She kicked my ankle.  
“Come on, Nicole Haught. She clearly likes you and you can’t really be too choosy, huh? I know you like her as well. Please, please. Do it for me? I want to see you happy.”  
And because there is nothing in the world I wouldn’t do for Waverly Earp, I reluctantly agreed. It might be better for our friendship; better for my pining. We’re friends. We are best friends.  
So there I was, spending the next five months dating Brittany Goldman, she was pretty and nice. I felt guilty because I knew she liked me more than I liked her. I loved liking someone else and that had made all the difference. I could never be fully someone else’s anymore because even if Waverly is and would never be mine, I will still be hers and hers alone.   
I decided to break up with Britt and we parted as friends. We were better at being friends. Maybe that was the time that I could woman up and tell Waverly that I like her. I know I have to tell her. I’ve rehearsed it so many times, too many it seems because when I was about to, the universe had another plan.  
As fate would have it, Waverly agreed to date James Hardy the first time he asked her. I know she found him handsome and kind so maybe it shouldn’t have surprised me. She said she couldn’t be happier. And when she hugged me platonically, I hated myself for feeling that James Hardy didn’t deserve her, that I did.

I was proven right when I spent the next few years being Waverly’s shoulder to cry on. I was there consoling her with every fight they had. I was the one holding her closely, comforting and telling her everything will come to pass.   
Ultimately, I was there when she found out she was pregnant with Wrez.

*  
I was exiting my car with the grocery bags on my arm when I saw Waverly outside their house. It was almost eight in the evening but from where I was standing, she still looked divine. I figured she was crying because she seemed to be wiping her face. I can hear her parents shouting inside their house. 

“Wave? What’s wrong?” I lowered the groceries on the ground and hurriedly approached her. As I got closer, I hold out to her and steered her to face me. She sniffed, biting her bottom lip. She told me.  
“I’m pregnant, Nicole. I’m eighteen and I’m carrying a baby in my womb. How could I be so stupid?” She acquiesced herself and I pulled her closer. I let her cry on my shirt; it felt so familiar. I don’t know exactly how and what to react. But I knew James, whatever Waverly decides, he’ll be fine with it. I prayed it to the universe. I knew Waverly; she knows what she has to do.  
I knew myself, so I voiced out what I was feeling during that time, more for my benefit than hers.  
“I love you.” I told her softly. She pulled me closer, wrinkling my shirt with the way she was grasping it. But, I didn’t care.  
“I love you, too. You’re the bestest friend I ever have.”  
That sent a pang straight into my chest but ignored it because the love of my life has a greater predicament than I do. 

“So, what do you plan to do?” I asked, stroking her hair hoping to give her an inkling of comfort. “I don’t know. I really don’t know.” She leaned into me again. I realized that there is nothing more painful in the world than to see the person you love the most suffer and being dealt with circumstances too out of her hand. “Whatever you plan to decide, I am here for you.”  
Minutes later, a red truck found its way to in front of Waverly’s house and James got out of it. I felt Waverly’s grasp loosen just a bit.  
“Hey, can I talk to you? He had his hands inside his pockets and was shuffling on his feet. Waverly’s attention turned towards him and she gave him a sad smile before nodding.   
“I’ll be right across the street if you need me.” I muttered softly before I slowly walked back towards our house. I put the groceries on the kitchen countertop and ignored my Dad’s query about whether I wanted Thai takeout for dinner. I went straight to my room and to the window. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at Waverly and James. They were still talking until James got on one knee. I felt like being punched and relieved at the same time. Waverly’s hands flew to her mouth and she nodded her head. They hugged and James lifted her up and spun her, practically lost in their own little bubble.

I thought that I could almost hear Waverly’s giggle. I died a little more inside. I allowed the tears to fall until I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” I looked up to see Dad eyeing me with an all-knowing look. I sniffed and let my tears answer the question.  
“This too shall pass, Nicole. You’ll get over it.” He assured me while firmly squeezing my shoulder.   
“You never got over Mom.” I stated.  
“She was the love of my life. You don’t get over that forever.” His voice cracked for a second, I thought he was also going to cry.  
“But, you’re still young. Your life is still so much ahead of you. You’ll see. One day, you won’t love her anymore and you’ll finally be happy.”

He could never be more wrong.  
*  
I continued being there for Waverly through the years that went by. I remembered giving James a pep talk when he got cold feet mere hours before their wedding. I remembered telling him how lucky he was to have Waverly and their soon-to-be baby. He should be grateful he got to spend the rest of his life with her.  
I was there when Emily gave birth to Wrez with James being away for college. I was the one holding her hand as she pushed Wrez out to the world. I was the one whispering words of encouragement to her. I cried when she cried holding her baby in her arms. I was always there for Wrez’s birthday; being a funny clown on the first one the official photographer later on.

I was there with James and Waverly when they told Wrez they were getting a divorce. They weren’t getting along anymore; James told his son he’ll come visit. But when he made his way abroad, his supposed visits turned to calls, then to absence. I poured my love for Wrez and I never thought my heart could give more but it was easy when it came to him. He had his mother’s eyes and winning smile, for goodness’ sake.   
So, one day, while Waverly was at the kitchen preparing dinner, I was there when Wrez whispered, “I wish you were my parent.” I hugged him so tightly and never wanted to let go. I felt the truth behind his words as he hugged me back.

“I already am, kiddo.”  
That’s how I ended up babysitting Wrez tonight, telling him about my supposed princess. I told his Mom’s name differently so he won’t know. I didn’t elaborate on the pregnancy that much, rather opting to tell shenanigans my princess and I did together.

I told him that the greatest lesson of all, is that sometimes, people share experiences and trials and triumphs. But it doesn’t mean the universe would let them be together. That sometimes, when you love, getting to be loved back, is not guaranteed. You love anyway.   
He hugged me then and whispered, “I still hope you’ll live happily ever after.” I smiled at that.

“You know, that’s why I love you Wrezzy Boy. You’re big on happy endings.” His silence met me and I realized he might have fallen asleep. Half an hour later, Waverly arrived to pick Wrez up. When she entered the house, I mentally kicked myself for feeling giddy like I did all those years ago. I cursed myself and smiled at her.  
“Hey, thanks for taking care of him. I love my job but it sure is a pain in the ass.”   
“Anytime, Waves. I always enjoy spending time with him.” At the sound of his Mother’s voice, Wrez woke up and immediately tackled his mom with a bear hug.

“So, what did you guys do?” before I could speak, Wrez has blurted out the story I had told him about my princess. I looked at him, my mouth hanging agape as I thought that Waverly will surely know it was her. I looked at her as familiarity of the story crossed her face. When Wrez was finished, Waverly eyed me curiously. I did not want to meet her eyes so it was a relief when her phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. I caught Wrez’ attention, feeling all sorts of nervous.

“Hey, kiddo. Why did you tell your Mom about the story? He glanced at me with a look that suggest I was a fool to even ask that question.  
“Come on, Auntie Nic. I know Mom is actually your princess. Tina, the doll was the clue. You should tell Mom you love her!”  
My mouth hung open again and I don’t know what to feel or how to react. Waverly went back to us and told me that her Mom had prepared dinner and wants me to come over. At the mention of dinner, the traitorous Wrez Nicolai Earp-Hardy ran towards next door, clearly leaving me at the mercy of his mother. I don’t think I would have it any other way.  
“Sooo… who’s your princess? Any chance I know her?” Waverly asked teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows.  
I know that she finds it amusing and she thrives in my discomfort. Typical.

“You would be so dense if you won’t.” I countered.

“is this your way of confessing your feelings for me?” She asked again.  
“I-“ I bit my lip, didn’t even know how to continue.

“You know you were also dense, Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I only told you to date Brittany all those years ago because I wanted to know if you really liked her. And I had feelings for you then but I was sure as hell, you don’t like me back. I was so jealous when I knew you were together. You were happy. I was happy you were happy and I consoled myself with the fact. With what you always tell me. This too shall pass.”  
She breathes in… then out.   
“When the two of you broke up, I resigned myself to being your best friend and nothing more. That’s why I dated James, to get you out of my system. He was kind and I liked him. But I had more intense feelings for you. It got so confusing. Then, I got pregnant and maybe the universe is telling me I’ll be happier if I started a family with him. It didn’t work out. We weren’t meant to be.”  
I was there when she began pacing, combing her hand into her brown hair.  
“My heart has always been yours from the start.”

I was dumbfounded; she stopped and looked at me with those eyes and that smile I didn’t mind myself losing in   
I took a step closer.  
“You know how long I have waited for you to say that? You mean to tell me, after all this time, you feel the same way all along?”  
I had to ask.  
“I was afraid of what might happen. Would we know how to be in a relationship when all of our lives we were friends?”  
She took a step closer.  
“But, maybe… maybe you telling Wrez this story is a sign. we should stop being so stubborn and face what we both feel for each other.  
You have always been there for me even when I unknowingly hurt you. You’re still there. Here. Why?”  
She asked, I looked at her then brown meeting green. And when I did, I felt like she was seeing me for the first time.  
“Because I like loving you; I love being there for you. I’m in love with you.”  
I stepped closer.  
“But this confession, I think I need time to process this first.” She braved herself and took a step forward as well.  
“Take all the time you need.” I reassured her.  
“Am I too late?” she asked.  
I shook my head and leaned in closer and closer. My eyes silently asking her to give me the consent to kiss her. Once and for all. She nodded.  
So, I gently pulled her neck towards me and kissed her softly, conveying what words fail to do.  
“I don’t think you are. We’re just getting started.”


End file.
